


Sleepyhead

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa falls asleep during movie night.Just a short piece of fluff.





	Sleepyhead

_“I have a dimple on this side, but not on this side. Dimple. No dimple. Dimple. No dimple.”_

“The movie’s barely started and she’s already asleep,” Grace muttered as she rubbed Anissa’s back. What began as a promising movie night after an evening of crime fighting for Black Lightning and Thunder, had ended with Anissa falling asleep on Grace’s chest minutes into the first film. Grace shook her head, grabbing the remote to turn off the tv. She placed one arm under Anissa’s legs, and the other around her back as she slowly stood from the couch, and tried to walk to their bedroom without waking her girlfriend. Anissa stirred slightly, making Grace stop. She listened to see if her breathing had changed, and let out a slow breath as she continued to their room. 

“Where are we going?” Anissa mumbled, nuzzling into Grace’s chest. Grace stopped walking again. 

“You fell asleep during the movie. I’m taking you to bed,” she said softly. 

“No, I wanna watch the movie,” Anissa protested sleepily as she attempted to slip from Grace’s arms. 

“No, babe stop,” Grace chuckled as she reluctantly put Anissa down. Anissa stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She looked up at Grace, then leaned against her, closing her eyes again. Grace furrowed her brow. “What are you doing?” 

“What time is it? We can still finish the movie,” Anissa mumbled against Grace’s chest. 

“Baby. You’re already falling asleep again. Let me take you to bed,” Grace said. She lifted Anissa into her arms again, and stepped into their bedroom. “It’s 11.” She gently placed Anissa onto the bed. Anissa rolled onto her stomach and squinted at Grace, who knelt next to the bed. 

“I don’t want to go to bed yet,” Anissa pouted. Grace smiled at her girlfriend. 

“You don’t really have a choice, sleepyhead,” she said, laying her head next to Anissa’s. “We can finish the movie tomorrow. Or restart it I guess, since you fell asleep in the first few minutes. Sit up a bit so I can put your hair up.” Grace pulled the hair tie from her wrist, and pulled Anissa’s thick hair into a bun. “You’d be pissed if you woke up with your hair jacked up.” Anissa laughed.

“Thank you. I’m sorry. I feel bad,” Anissa said as Grace pulled off her sweatshirt, and climbed into bed with her. She sighed contently as Grace wrapped her arms around her from behind, and pulled her close. 

“Don’t feel bad. You and your dad did a lot of fighting today. I know you’re tired,” Grace said, kissing the back of Anissa’s neck. 

“But I just got home, and we were supposed to have movie night,” Anissa said sleepily. “And I canceled our date from earlier this week. And last week. I feel like a flake.” 

“You’re not a flake, honey. You’re still here with me, aren’t you?” Grace asked. “As long as you come home to me, we’re fine.” Anissa turned in Grace’s arms to face her. 

“I’ll always come home to you,” Anissa whispered. Grace leaned in and pressed her lips to Anissa’s softly. She pulled back and looked at her.

“Then we’re good,” she smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Anissa closed her eyes, relaxing in her girlfriend’s arms. “Tomorrow, I will stay awake.”

“We will see,” Grace yawned. “If I were secretly a villain, it would be super easy to catch you slippin’. You’ll fall sleep anywhere when you’re tired. All I’d have to do is wait.” Anissa smiled and poked Grace in the stomach. 

“Well it’s a good thing you’re not one,” Anissa said, snuggling as close to Grace as she could. “I’d be in big trouble.”


End file.
